Water Manipulation
The power to mentally control liquid elements. Also Known As *Hydrokinesis *Hydromancy *Gelidkinesis *Aquakinesis *Waterbending *Liquid Control/Manipulation Capability The user can control liquid. Some users may only be able to control H2O or pure water. Almost all forms of Water Manipulation involve moving and shaping a body of water to the user's desire. By simply levitating a large mass of water, they can move water anywhere they wish, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing them to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim. These large bodies can also be used as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, one can be used to create giant maelstroms. Application *Manipulate tides. *Control ocean currents. *Create tsunamis or tidal waves. *Use water as a weapon. *Take the moisture from your enemy and make them dehydrate. *Some users can heal them self or others with their water abilities. *Create water out of thin air. *Create force fields through water. *Solidify water to grab objects or people. *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater. *Power is near invincble in water filled or frozen areas,as well as natural disasters such floods,or whirlpools. Associations *May perform Water Propulsion. *Water Generation. *Aquatic Respiration. *Blood Manipulation. *Water Mimicry. *Thermal Manipulation *Ice Manipulation, or Ice Mimicry. *Power can be enhanced by Moon Manipulation. Limitations *Susceptible to Electric Manipulation. *Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (lakes, ponds, seas, oceans) is exhausting. *Can be opposed by Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation. *Those with Sand Manipulation could use silicate particles to abosrb the moisture from water. *May not be effective against Oil Manipulation since oil is hydrophobic, meaning repelled from water. Variations Dehydration *Users can remove all water from an area or vessel, including people. This may be stored in a container left to waste or atomized which completely destroys the water. This rare specialty may or may not be in conjunction with other water based powers. Targets or victims of dehydration shrivel and turn to ash. Viscosity Control/Manipulation *The capability to psychically control and manipulate the volume and thickness of liquids. One with this power and ability could thicken water to allow flotation. This ability could also be used to thicken liquids into a thick glue to prevent escape or to thin the blood of foes. This ability can prevent liquids from dripping out of containers at a normal rate by turning them extremely thick, or trap foes underwater conditions to be rendered in suspended animation. Bubbles Control/Manipulation *Be able to create or control bubbles to attack targets, even give them acid-like traits. Atmidokinesis/Nephokinesis/Nephelokinesis/Hygrokinesis/Mist/Vapor/Steam/Cloud Manipulation *The ability to control the gaseous form of water, such as clouds and steam. Bodily Fluid Control/Manipulation *The ability to control bodily fluid like saliva, sweat, tears, gastric juice, and possible watery bodily waste. Water Jets *High pressure jets can be used to force opponents back or even blast clean through a target if focused enough. Water jets are primarily used if the user has intent of severely hurting their opponents. Known Users 'Anime/Manga/Serial' *Aquaman (DC Comics) *Aqualad (DC Comics) *Saleen (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Pakku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Hama (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Other Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Toa Gali (Bionicle) *Toa Hahli (Bionicle) *Glatorian Kiina (Bionicle) *Tori (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) *Maddie (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Ivan Ooze (MMPR Movie) *Hydro Hog (Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers) *Juvia Loxar (Fairy Tail) *Water Demon (Charmed) *Sea Hag (Charmed) *Toa Tuyet (Bionicle) *Toa Helryx (Bionicle) *Other Toa of Water (Bionicle) *The Elemental lord of Water (Bionicle) *Gi (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Emma Gilbert (H2O - Just Add Water) *Cleo Sertori (H2O - Just Add Water) *Rikki Chadwick (H2O - Just Add Water) *Bella Hartley (H2O - Just Add Water) *Charlotte Watsford ( H2O Just Add Water) *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon) *The Watery (Card Captor Sakura) *The Freeze (Cardcaptor Sakura) *The Mist (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Water release users (Naruto) *Water Hazard (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Bivalvan (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) *Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H.) *Cassidy (W.I.T.C.H.) *Tracy Strauss (Heroes) *Water mane of Mane-online *Om (Air Gear) *Layla/Aisha (Winx Club) *Bivalvian (Ben 10) *Kojiro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Yamamoto Takeshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *The Flood (Doctor Who: The Waters of Mars) *Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Yuri Shibuya (Kyou Kara Maoh) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Naruto) *Pearl (Torchwood) *Cure Aqua(Yes!Pretty cure 5,Yes!Pretty cure 5 gogo!) *Mizu Shitataare(Pretty cure Splash Star) *Sextum (Mahō Sensei Negima) *"Sir" Crocodile (One Piece) *Wielders of the Orb of Tornami (Xiaolin Showdown) *Mizumi, the Queen of Moraine (Return to Labyrinth) *Drumlin (Return to Labyrinth) *Moulin (Return to Labyrinth) *Wizards & Witches (Harry Potter) via Aguamenti or Aqua Eructo 'Novels' *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Valkyrie Cain (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Wizards & Witches (Harry Potter) via Aguamenti Video Games *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Water Type pokemon (Pokemon) *Bubble Man (Mega Man Series) *Aqua Man (Mega Man Series) *Pump Man (Mega Man Series) *Rain (Mortal Kombat) *Water Lily from Wild Cards series. *Various Mercury Adepts (Golden Sun) *Nitori Kawashiro (Touhou) 'Mythology' *Poseidon/Neptune (Greek/Roman Mythology) *Oceanus (Greek Mythology) *Atlacamani (Aztec Mythology) *Amimitl (Aztec Mythology) *Atlaua (Aztec Mythology) *Chalchiuhtlatonal (Aztec Mythology) *Chalchiuhtlicue (Aztec Mythology) *Huixtocihuatl (Aztec Mythology) *Tlaloc (Aztec Mythology) *Moses (Christian religion) =Gallery= Animated Series File: Katara.jpg|Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) controls a water whip. File:Aang teaches Katara.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender), being the Avatar, can mainpulate water to his liking. Tori makes water.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers) makes water Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power